marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Rebirth
'Marvel's Rebirth '''is an event started by Cartoon44 that consists of several new comic series, taking place in an all new universe (Earth-5919) of different backstories for each character. The name of the launch is partially due to the fact that all stories are reborn and started entirely new. Comic Series Phase One ''Rebirth of Spider-Man '' After being bitten by a radioactive spider, the symbiote is soon attracted to the likes of Richard Parker, which also happens to be the starting point of a brand new hero named Spider-Venom. In a world where Richard Parker was not killed, and his son Peter becomes his greatest foe, it is truly unknown how the story unfolds, as this is a Spider-Man story like no other! ''Rebirth of Captain America '' Howard Stark, founder of Stark Industries, brilliant scientist and inventor, was the subject of Project Rebirth, after he bought out the operation itself with his own fortune. As the world's first super soldier, and with his advanced knowledge of technology, he decides to take a path astray from business, becoming the superhero known as Captain America. How does this affect the war on HYDRA? Can Howard Stark be a better Captain than Steve Rogers - or will he be worse? ''Captain America vs Iron Man: Rebirth '' Throughout his childhood, teen years and beginning of adulthood, Tony Stark's father has been absent from his life. Growing up without his riches, and leading a relatively poor life, Tony relies on his intelligence and wit to survive. When he returns to America from a terrorist kidnapping and an electromagnet keeping a piece of shrapnel from his heart as Iron Man, he discovers the appearance of Captain America. Claiming to be Howard Stark, his long lost father, Tony becomes angry to find he is still alive, after believing him to be dead for over 30 years. Deciding to become a better hero than his father, Tony competes for the title of New York's most beloved, occasionally crossing into each other's own paths. Who is the hero New York truly deserves? ''Rebirth of The Hulk '' Not long after Bruce Banner is exposed to a wave of gamma radiation, creating the monstrous hero known as the Hulk, the government begins to take notice. With power too great to be left alone, Hulk is seen as a menace and a threat. Using the only option they have, they decide to take the power into their own hands. Using his family as blackmail, Banner unwilingly becomes their newest soldier -- and weapon. ''Rebirth of The Avengers '' As the world's heroes finally form, it is time for them to form together to take on a new threat foreign to their Earth -- but that's easier than it sounds. Matt Murdock, director of SHIELD, decides to take part in helping to assemble an elite team of superheroes which include Spider-Venom, Hulk, Iron Man and Captain America. But to do so, he must first gain the trust of each candidate, and then establish trust with each other to help become the world's newest set of protectors known as The Avengers. Phase Two ''Flash Thompson, Quicksilver: Rebirth Pietro Maximoff was transported to America at an early age with his father to avoid any superstition of his mutant powers and was also separated from his twin sister, Wanda, who remained in Europe with her mother. In doing so, he took on a new name and a new identity to fit in: Flash Thompson. Growing up in New York City and without any guidance to control his powers, Flash struggles to manage his responsibilities as well as finding out who he is and what he's capable of. Spider-Venom/Spider-Man When Midtown Science High student Eddie Brock finds himself bitten by a spider akin to what gave Richard Parker his powers, he eventually decides to take them out on to the streets to defend his city neighborhood, unknowingly gaining the attention of Spider-Venom. With the help of Richard, Eddie is soon able to mold into the mantle of "Spider-Man", forming Marvel Rebirth's greatest duo -- of course, with a few roadblocks along the way. Daredevil: Rebirth After a radioactive grenade to the face during a heated battle between Hydra and SHIELD, Nick Fury is left hospitalized. When he finally recovers, he discovers his new ability of heightened senses with the cost of his vision. Alongside that, during his absence from SHIELD, Matt Murdock took over the role of SHIELD director. Left without the ability to see and his position, he still strives to help SHIELD anyway he can -- even if it means going blind. However, he can't do it as Nick Fury anymore. He must become the Daredevil. Doom Patrol Reed Richards, exposed to cosmic rays in a space flight accident that gave him the powers of invisibility, super durability, pyrokinesis and elasticity, lands on a foreign and abandoned planet with no means of escape. During his time there, he learned how to control his powers, as well as how to return home. Unfortunately, he had also grown insane, becoming a seemingly unstoppable superhuman threat. With the world unprepared, it is up to General Doom (Victor Von Doom) to lead a team, known as the Doom Patrol, of trained soldiers that include Ben Grimm, Johnny Storm, and Susan Storm to defend their city against who they all once knew close. SHIELD Elites In response to recent gathering threats that endanger the lives of the everyday citizen, Matt Murdock has tasked Daredevil (Nick Fury), Falcon (Clint Barton), Black Widow (Jessica Drew) and Winter Soldier (Steve Rogers) to handle situations under the public eye and follow direct SHIELD operations, opposite to the Avengers. But what exactly are they needed for in the shadow of the world's greatest superheroes? Join the SHIELD Elites, on a mission to not only protect the world, but find out what their purpose is that has been given to them by SHIELD itself. Phase Three Rebirth of Guardians of the Galaxy When a bounty is placed on Earth by a mysterious anonymous auctioner, the biggest list of bounty hunters come out of the deepest depths of the universe in a war between those who seek the golden prize and those sent to protect Earth from galactic evil. Enter Star-Lord (J.J Jameson), War Machine (Ho Yinsen), Human Torch (Eugene Deutch), She-Hulk (Betty Ross), Man-Wolf (Peter Quill) and the Thing (Thunderbolt Ross) as the Guardians of the Galaxy, only slightly for the golden prize, as they set to prove themselves to everyone in every world as the baddest heroes ever known. Rebirth of Thor For many years, Thor has been recognized as a hero, protector, and most recently an Avenger. But after a dark secret comes to light, involving his infamous brother Loki, a question emerges that asks, "Does Thor really exist?". What is the truth behind Thor and what are his real motives? Better yet -- what is his purpose? The N-Man Mysterious to his name, the N-Man's origins remain unknown -- even to himself. However, when the new hero with a unique set of abilities (activated by plummeting straight downwards in the air) learns he has a past outside his own earth, he must figure out who he once was, who he is, and above all -- the secret of Marvel's Rebirth. Black Panther, the Sub-Mariner When Thakkor, King of Atlantis, adopts N'Yami of Wakanda, who is stranded and brought to Atlantis, she is raised under sea and trained to be the new princess of the water kingdom. However, when she grows older, she traces back to her roots in Wakanda, finding and marrying T'Chaka, leader and protector of Wakanda. She eventually gives birth to T'Challa, the next prince of both Wakanda and Atlantis. As T'Challa forms into his determined roles in the two distinct kingdoms, he struggles with both duties, and it only becomes more difficult when he takes on the mantle of Black Panther, and soon King of Wakanda. But when a war wages between Atlantis and Wakanda, T'Challa must decide where his loyalty falls, and above all how to fulfill his ultimate destiny as a hero. Rebirth's Reborn Worlds are often forgotten and erased, including the characters that define them. But what if there was a way to bring those characters back by giving them their own role in a new universe? Enter Rebirth's Reborn, introducing familiar to brand new characters in the world of 5919, all featured in a series that delivers a new meaning to the comic event known as Marvel's Rebirth. Who are the Reborn? Phase Four Rebirth of New Warriors The X-Man Tarantula and Ant-Woman After Janet van Dyne is lost in the Quantum Realm due to a failed experiment with Pym Particles, her husband Hank Pym takes every opportunity he can get to bring her back, even if it means working with a third-world country's government. In exchange for his help, Anton Rodriguez, operative of a foreign government organization, is brought into the United States to continue his own mission as the identity of the Tarantula. With the resources of his organization, he is able to find a permanent fix to the Pym Particles, allowing them to enter and perchance rescue Janet through the Quantum Realm. However, what comes of his adventure into the realm may be more than a rescue, but a change of alliances, and the creation of two new heroes known as Tarantula and Ant-Woman. Slade Wilson, the World's Greatest Merc When Wade Wilson's father is killed at an early age, a thug named Slade who shares ties to the group decides to take his son in and raise him out of guilt, hidden and in secret. However, when the thugs soon discover his betrayal to their boss, Roscoe Sweeney has Slade murdered. It is then that Wade decided to take the name of his protector, Slade, in an effort to avenge him as well as his father. With his super soldier abilities gifted to him through a military project known as Weapon X, he dons an orange and blue costume to fullfill his goals to become the World's Greatest Mercenary. Marvel's Rebirth: Ultron-S Trivia * The idea of Marvel's Rebirth was changed several times, first being a movie, second being a series, and third being a movie franchise. * Phase One was officially announced late January 2015. Category:Cartoon44 Category:Earth-5919 Category:Unfinished Category:Realities